dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Viral
Virals are a common infected-type in ''Dying Light''. Overview Virals have greater agility, allowing them to run quickly and climb much like the player; therefore they can pursue the player across obstacles and rooftops. They come runnipenisng when they hear loud noises such as explosions or car alarms. Aside from their agility, they behave in the same way as biters, using strikes and biting to attack. All people, once initially infected and turned, become a viral. It is only when the cells start dying that their body weakens and deteriorates into the slow, lumbering biter state and later becomes the volatile. It should be known that many virals appear to be former runners and scouts as they wear similar clothing to that of the player and other residents of the tower. Strategy * The player can evade their pursuit by breaking line of sight and staying quiet. If you must engage them in combat, knocking these units down (tackleTackle works best), or distrapeniscting them with firecrackers first is recommended. This will render them relatively harmless, while you finish them off. * It is also advised that players watch their movements carefully as they might act erratic, jumping to the side or backwards in a attempt make you strike the air leaving you vulnerable to counterattacks. * Drawn out moves such as heavy weapons are not advised due to the before mentioned erratic movements which can cause you to miss leaving you vulnerable to considerable damage afterwards. * Drop Kick appears to be ineffective. * The Leg Breaker move will instantly kill them, but can be tricky to pull off as they will try to dodge it. It's recommended that you try to stun the viral via another ability first if you try to pull this off. * As virals climb onto a ledge, they are vulnerable to the finish move, which will kill them instantly if kicked. If you have not yet unlocked Stomp, simply gain height on them and kick them off when they try to climb up. When repeated, they will die from falling off eventually (the higher the fall the better). * Air Strikes do not attract them for some unknown reason. * When frozen by Freezing Throwing Stars, they can still dodge melee swings. Trivia * Some virals, primarily female ones, will momentarily beg for their lives when being attacked, crouching down and covering their heads. * Virals are still undergoing complete transformation into a regular 'shambling' infected and as such still have some Humanity in them and will warn Kyle to stay away, this can be witnessed when a Viral has been hit before they violently attack. * During a night pursuit some biters will undergo a transformation, turning into a night walker, They are equally dangerous and are shown to be fully mutated but are just as dangerous as a regular Infected. * Virals are an homage to the "Infected" variant of zombies from Techland's previous zombie survival game, "Dead Island". * Virals tend to appear suddenly, either bursting through doors, crawling from under cars or popping out of sewer manhole covers. There also seems to be a large number of virals and Volatiles in the sewer system. * Virals are very vulnerable to bullets, though their erratic behavior makes shooting them difficult, thus wasting ammunition. * Virals can survive having an arm or hand severed, but not a leg or foot. Category:Common Infected